User talk:SonicFanForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCAYH3DJH.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 08:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning Stop adding the Trollpasta category to stories. Thank you. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:03, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 05:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Inappropriate Images You have automatically been banned for one day for adding an inappropriate image. This wiki does not accept guro, graphic medical images, real-life gore, autopsy photos, crime scene photos, pornography, scatological images, or other NSFW imagery. The next time you post one of these, you will be banned for a week. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 21:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 19:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:35, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 22:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:29, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 23:46, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Well here Enchidina Viner Player 1.png|Mascot 01 getsomeplz.gif|Mascot 02 Ray.gif|Logo 01 getsomeplz.gif|Logo 01 Mascot 01 Sega Sonic.jpg|Sega Sonic 01 Ben drowned by suchanartist13-d6ze4xn.png|im in the game "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 23:15, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I edited your pasta "The Dark Secrets of Scooby Doo" Just a tip: Don't start your senteces with connecting words. (i.e But, And, Or etc.) One more thing: Don't put "Finally" in the middle of your pasta. Put it at the end. You creates false hope that it's over. But congrats on spelling every word correctly. Onetouchonekill (talk) 00:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat The chat is currently down. It should be back up soon. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 03:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC)